1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of liquid crystal displays, and particularly, to a warping buffering structure for a light guide plate and a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module of a liquid crystal display, especially a edge-type backlight module, uses a light guide plate having high conductivity to refract the light to form a surface light source. A common light guide plate is made of polymethylmethacrylate/polycarbonate (PMMA/PC) and is fixed to a back cover of the liquid crystal display by riveting columns. One side of the light guide plate adjacent to the light source is heated after the light source is in use for a long time, which causes the light guide plate to be expanded and further causes the warp of the light guide plate and thus influences the visual effect of the liquid crystal display.